Jaken Saves the Day!
by Canis Majoris
Summary: If accidently read, induce vomiting. rated T for safety


I do NOT own InuYasha. Only Rumiko Takahashi who I hope to be in leauge with one day.

I do NOT own "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. Though I wishI could sing without causeing hearing damage.

* * *

It's Karaoke Time in Feudal Japan. InuYasha and Kagome just got done singing "I got you babe" By Sonny and Cher and Koga was about to Sing "Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison when an ominous cloud came over. "That's Naraku!" Miroku Shouted, readying his cursed hand. "Everyone Watch out, he's got possession of all the Shikon Jewel Shards!" Kagome put in notching a spiritual arrow.

"You did not invite to your party. You all die!"

"We didn't invite you because you're annoying, stupid!" InuYasha Growled the Tetsuaiga in full form.

Naraku and his main incarnations were preparing for the final attack when Lord of the Western Lands, Sessho-maru appeared (seemingly out of nowhere) along with his two companions, little Rin and Jaken the Imp.

Naraku Laughed, "You will all parish under my streghten power!" Naraku's tentacles started to reach out and start randomly bitchslapping people. Sessho-maru stepped forward, "There's only one thing to do…"

"No Lord Sessho-maru, anything but that! _Anything_!" Rin Whined clinging to one of his legs with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes Rin. It is the only way…Jaken!" The Great Lord called while shaking Rin off and leaving her crawled into a fetal position crying hysterically.

"Y-yes, Milord!" Jaken the imp replied scuttling over to his lord and master.

Sessho-Maru whispered to Jaken while pointing towards the Karaoke t.v. screen.

"Yes Milord!" Jaken said bowing as Naraku began readying himself for his most deadly attack.

"Everyone prepare yourselves. Even _I_ would show you _some_ mercy." Sessho-Maru

Spoke his voice as expressionless as usual while putting cotton balls in his ears while Rin and our other heroes followed suit.

The music began to play. Followed by the most horrid, god awful, glass shattering, nails on chalkboard sound began.

Karaoke Ken:Hi Barbie  
Jaken:Hi Ken!  
K.K:Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Jaken:Sure Ken!  
K.K:Jump In...

Jaken:I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Wrap in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, practice your creation  
K.K:Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Jaken:I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Wrap in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, Practice your creation

I'm a blond green girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
K.K:You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

(uu-oooh-u)

Jaken:I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Wrap in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, practice your creation

K.K:Come on Barbie, let's fo party!  
Jaken:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
K.K:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jaken:(uu-oooh-u)  
K.K:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jaken:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
K.K:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jaken:(uu-oooh-u)

Jaken:Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
K.K:Come jump in, my blonde green friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
Jaken:You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

K.K:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jaken:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
K.K:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jaken:(uu-oooh-u)  
K.K:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jaken:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
K.K:Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Jaken:(uu-oooh-u)

Jaken:I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Wrap in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, practice your creation  
(Repeat X2)

K.K:Come on Barbie let's go party!  
Jaken:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
K.K:Come on Barbie let's go party!  
Jaken:(uu-oooh-u)  
K.K:Come on Barbie let's go party!  
Jaken:(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
K.K:Come on Barbie let's go party!  
Jaken:(uu-oooh-u)

Jaken:Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
K.K:Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Jaken:Oh, I love you Ken!

There was a long silence. Then…

"UH, THAT WAS THE MOST HORRID SOUND I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Kagura Screamed clutching her ears.

"AHHH! AMERICAN IDOL'S SIMON COWELL WOULD HAVE A FIELD DAY!" Naraku moaned twitching on the ground as blood oozed from his ears.

"I feel as if I am compelled to make a facial expression of disgust?" Kanna said as the corner of her upper twitched slightly. "I should've covered my ears… But… my hands… I cant let go of my mirror?" Kanna then fell over unconsciouses.

Naraku stood up and thrusted out his hand, "Here! At least _try_ to use the power of the Shikon Jewel shards on that wretched green man's voice box! Kagura get up, let us run away like cowards before he does an encore!" Naraku trudged off. "What about Kanna?" Kagura asked gesturing the lifeless corpse.

"Your right!" the evil half demon pulled out a black permanent marker and Smirked wickedly, "bring her with us! we still need to be evil! Muahahahahaha!" Then they flew off in a twister-like cloud of his 'Miasma'.

"At Last! I, Jaken, saved the day! How about a duet! Anyone?"

Everyone who was anyone ran for their lives and what was left of their hearing.

* * *

ok ok It's not perfect, I know this. I liked the original better but I just _had_ to rewrite it. I hope you like it as is anyway.

Everyone's opinion Matters. But please, use constructive critism/flames whenever possible. if there's a reason my stuff stinks tell me why. Later.


End file.
